Ink Machine Loading Dock/Gallery
This article contains a gallery of images related to the Ink Machine loading dock. Appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures |-| Current = InkMachRoom1.png|The dock entrance. InkMachRoom2.png|The Ink Output schedule. InkMachRoom3.png|The 'Watch Your Step' pipe. InkMachRoom4.png|A view of the dock/lift from the deck without the Ink Machine. InkMachRoom5.png|The first Dry Cell. InkMachRoom6.png|The lift battery deposit. InkMachRoom7.png|The Ink Machine after being lifted up. InkMachRoom8.png|A view of the loading dock with the Ink Machine. NEWInkMachine.png|Ditto. Inkmachinenew.png|Ditto. Ink machine.png|Ditto. Say hello to an old friend.png|The dock blocked off. Ink machine behind bars.png|Ditto. InkMachineNewOn.png|The Ink Machine pumping out ink. InkMachineNew.png|A view of The Ink Machine from the ground floor. CH1 Finale 01.png|The Ink Machine from the flashback at the end of Chapter 1. Thereneverwasachoice.png|The secret "THERE NEVER WAS A CHOICE" message written in front of the balcony. |-|CH3 Update = NewGrab.jpg|Ink Bendy trying to grab Henry. Bendy Jumpscare.gif|Ink Bendy trying to grab Henry from the first encounter, animated. FreeCandy.jpg|Ink Bendy lowering from behind the boards. InkMachineRoom1.png|The entrance to the Ink Machine's room. InkMachineRoom2.png|View of the Ink Machine. 20171231114712 1.jpg|Ditto. Ink5.png|Ditto. InkMachineRoom3.png|View of the doorway from inside the room. InkMachineRoom4.png|View of the back right corner of the Ink Machine room. InkMachineRoom5.png|View of the back left corner of the Ink Machine room. 20180125125733 1.jpg|The Ink Machine as seen from far away. WhoDidThis.jpg|Boarded up entrance to the Ink Machine room. WhatANiceView.jpg|Ditto, but closer. |-|CH2 Update = Screenshot 20170620-164056.png|Full view of the Ink Machine's room. InkMRoom2.png|A view of the small room on left side of the room. InkMRoom4.png|A view of the Ink Machine room from inside the small room on the left. Koło Zębate3.png|Ditto. InkMRoom6.png|A view of the small room on right side of the room. InkMRoom3.png|A view of the Ink Machine room from inside the small room on the right. Wrench4.png|A wrench in the room. InkMRoom5.png|Ditto. InkMRoom7.png|The entrance to the room from inside. InkMRoom8.png|The Ink Machine room after Ink Bendy appears. TurnOnTheInkMachine.jpg|Getting the objective to turn on the ink machine in the room. inkmachineanimation.gif|The Ink Machine's animation. No foot.png|The Ink Machine room before being closed off. The_Ink_Machine_Burried.png|The Ink Machine room blocked off. InkBendyFullAttack.gif|Ink Bendy's full attacking and ducking scene. InkFootSteps.png|Ink-stained footprints that lead up to the boarded up room. Foot.png|Ditto. Footprints.png|Ditto. FlashbackKnockout.gif|The Ink Machine as seen in the flashback scene. |-|Prototype = Cogwheel.png| Screenshot 20170620-165803.jpg|The Ink Machine room blocked off by boards. Flash.gif|The Ink Machine room flashing rapidly. InkBendy.jpg|Ink Bendy popping out from behind the blocked entrance of the Ink Machine room. Real-Bendy.png|Ditto. OldBendySink.gif|Ditto, but using hacks. Bendy.gif|The room from the first trailer, along with the Workroom. Doll3.png|A Bendy doll in the Ink Machine Room. Miscellaneous Trailer New Ink Machine's room.jpeg| The ink machine room from Chapter 1's remastered edition trailer, along with few other rooms. DfLlJ3 UwAAu4w6.jpg|A view of the loading dock, uploaded by Bendy on Twitter. Screenshots BendySample1.png|A Game Jolt screenshot of the Ink Machine room. Download1.jpg|A Steam screenshot of the Ink Machine room. Ink-Machine.jpg|The entrance to the Ink Machine room, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. DFr75i7V0AAMmLt.jpg|Ink Bendy appearing from behind the blocked entrance of the Ink Machine room, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Blocked-Ink-Machine.jpg|The entrance to the Ink Machine room blocked by boards, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Wonder-how-you-turn-it-on.jpg|A close view of the Ink Machine, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. DfLlJ3 UwAAu4w6.jpg|The final remaster of the room, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Hallway-to-the-Ink-Machine.jpg|The official screenshot of the hallway leading to the Ink Machine room. Textures Ink foot print decal.png|The ink footprint as seen from the game files. Ink Machine Textures.png|The old Ink Machine's texture file before Chapter 4 update. InkMachineSign.png|The Ink Machine sign that appears above the entrance. Category:Galleries Category:Location galleries